


Explanations

by Reality_Check



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Check/pseuds/Reality_Check
Summary: This is a list of terms that are used in fanfiction. For those of you who have questions, I may have the answer.TIP: If you want to read a fic, click on the title!
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! When I started reading fanfiction, there was a lot of stuff I didn't understand. This is a list of things that you may find useful. For examples, I used characters from the Shadowhunter universe by Cassandra Clare. I also reference fanfics on Ao3 that I believe really help with understanding this. 
> 
> HOWEVER, I will not be explaining sexual terms. If you have a question about one of those terms, I would suggest either googling it or asking someone. If you find that I missed a term please either email me or send me a comment. I would also appreciate if you included the definition. I hope you find this useful!
> 
> I have no order to the list, so be warned!

Slash: Two or more people of the same sex in a romantic relationship

Smut: Sex

Fluff: Cuteness/ really soft

Pairing: SEE: SLASH

a/b/o dynamics: A hierarchical system or relationship where some or all persons involved have a defined biological role based on animal behavior research. Alpha being the most dominant, Beta being subordinate to the Alpha but dominant to the Omega, and Omega being the lowest of the totem pole (most subordinate)

Drabble: A really short fanfic

OTP: One True Pairing; a couple that may or may not be CANON

Non-Con: Non-Consensual rape or other forms of no consent sex

Canon: Something that has actually happened in that universe (for example, Clary and Jace getting together in The Mortal Instruments is canon)

Headcanon: Something that you wish or think happened off-screen (for example, Izzy and Magnus getting together in The Mortal Instruments might be a headcanon)

Fandom: A show, movie, book series, group, book, or comic (Examples of this are The Mortal Instruments, Voltron, Marvel, and BTS)

Platonic: A non-romantic relationship. (Jace and Alec are platonic soulmates)

Angst: Drama

Ship: Short for a romantic relationship,

Ship Names: When you take a ship of people (or characters) and you put their names together (Malec, for example, is Magnus and Alec; Clace is Clary and Jace)

Alternate Universe: Also known as AU, it's an alternative universe. For example, a malec collage au is an alternate reality in collage with malec being at the center of the fic. You can also have a Saphael punk/pastel au, which would be an au-not necessarily in a non-magic world-where one of them would be a punk, and the other pastel. (It's sometimes fun to mix things up. While most would assume that Raphael is the punk one, having Simon be punk might be an interesting twist!) You can have multiple AUs at one time. You may have a Clace '80s, soulmate, and collage au in one story.

Bashing: Basically when you hate against a character. If this was a Malec fic, there may be Robert and Maryse Lightwood bashing. Usually when a character is being bashed, it is because they did something in canon that the author believes would be an issue in the fic. In a Simon-centric fic (going off the show, not the books), there might be some Clary bashing because of what she did to Simon with Camille (no spoilers:)

Fusion: When you take the basic plotline of a famous story and apply it to a fanfiction with minor changes. You could have a Saphael Cinderella Fusion, which would be a Saphael fic with a Cinderella plotline.


End file.
